


The Shoot

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Attraction, Desire, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Photographer Prompto, Self-Doubt, body image issues, good guy ardyn izunia, model ardyn izunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto is a world famous photographer -something that a lot of people in Eos like to credit his rich friend, Noctis. The truth is, Prompto worked harder than everyone else to get where he is. Now that he's working hard to prove himself to be worthy on his own, he is hired to do a photoshoot for the famous -or infamous- Ardyn Izunia. Yet when Ardyn arrives on set, he's far different from what others have said he is... and Prompto finds that me might just want more to do with Ardyn than previously thought.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	The Shoot

“Our next model is Ardyn Izunia, one of the best,” the director told Prompto, looking at him sternly. “We know you’re the best photographer in Lucis, but please don't screw this up. If he doesn’t like the photographer then he will destroy your career and mine.”

“Is he really the type?” Prompto asked, more than a bit worried about it. He had worked so hard to build his career, and he hated the notion of one person destroying it with just a word. The last thing he wanted was for a model to come in and destroy everything he worked so hard to achieve. 

“So they say,” the director replied. “Just do what you always do, and you should be fine.”

“Great,” Prompto said, feeling ridiculously nervous as the rest of the people on the set finished all the preparations. It was one of those noir photoshoots, the type that would end up on billboards and used for an expose. Prompto had done them before, but this was the first time he was working with fashion model, actor, and musician Ardyn Izunia. Prompto just naturally assumed he danced as well.

Prompto was just a one talent-wonder, nothing to brag about. He graduated college with a job lined up in the photography field and quickly rose to the top much faster than anyone anticipated. A lot of people insisted it was because of his connections to the Caelums, and rumors still existed that he and Noctis had an elicit affair to get his name out there. They were just good friends, though, and Prompto had insisted that he work on his career on his own. If Noctis did influence people to hire him, Prompto was clueless about it intentionally. 

It wasn’t that Prompto wasn’t grateful for his friend wanting to help, and whenever Noctis needed something photographed, Prompto was naturally at the ready. Yet he had worked hard to make his name known in the photography world because he was just a nobody, someone without parents and anyone to guide him. Ignis and Gladio worked with Noctis, but Prompto never really fit in with Caelum Industries. He was better as a photographer, behind the camera where he didn’t have to talk. He had an eye for art, and a talent for nothing else.

“Ardyn is on the set!” the director called, heightening Prompto’s panic. He jumped a bit where he was standing then immediately looked at his camera, making sure it was set up and ready to go. Of course it was. 

Ardyn walked onto the set with his hair, makeup, and clothes perfect and ready to go. He was dressed like he was from the 30’s, a man with a perfectly white suit and a jacket draped over his shoulders. There was a cane in one hand and a cigarette in the other, although Prompto was quick to notice that it was fake and only mimicked the sensual drifting of smoke in the air. His hair was both wild and put together, an auburn landscape of wavy perfection. His makeup, although subdued, made his golden eyes stand out and his beautifully plump lips look just the right shade of pink.

“Are we ready?” Ardyn asked as he took his place on the set, a beautiful noir room complete with a fainting seat, a desk and chair, and a bed. It was a huge set, one that would change as Ardyn moved around it, and Prompto would likely end up having to follow him around it as he maneuvered. 

“Yes sir,” the director said for Prompto, who was ready with his film.

“I’m asking the photographer,” Ardyn smiled, looking directly at Prompto in a way that made the heat on his cheeks rise. Typically the people he was working for or with didn’t talk to him that much, not unless it was Noctis and his friends.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied, holding the camera up in indication that he was ready. Ardyn smiled at him, a smile that Prompto would’ve taken as lascivious if they were under different circumstances. With the camera in between them, Prompto only found himself focused on what was ahead. He  _ had _ to do a good job.

They got to work quickly, and Prompto found himself moving around more than he typically did with other clients. Ardyn had a myriad of angles that he could work from, a wondrous subject that Prompto found himself enraptured by. He was a beautiful subject, and Prompto paid no mind to the others on set unless he was calling for more or less lighting. 

Ardyn seemed to flow naturally, a fluid subject that moved about the set flawlessly, drifting through the stream of the set as if he was telling a story through his movements and poses alone. When he was on the fainting couch, Prompto got up close to him, catching angles from the floor, as if he was looking up at Ardyn. The smirks and smiles, the saunters and poses, all of it bore into the camera like he was granting it a piece of his soul. 

They moved to the bed as the last part of the shoot, taking a quick break so Ardyn could have his hair and makeup touched up and get a drink of water. Prompto made sure he had everything ready to go, ensuring that he was on point and wasn’t going to jeopardize his career or anyone else’s. Ardyn had the same smirk on his face when he resumed the shoot, only this time the coat was off and his bare chest was exposed, wearing a white suit of silk that was far more alluring and appropriate for bedroom noir.

Prompto took his time taking photos of Ardyn, making sure he got every angle he possibly could. There came a time that he had to get a better angle of Ardyn from overhead, something that he knew was necessary. Looking around, he noticed that there wasn’t a ladder. 

“Can I get a ladder, please?” Prompto called, asking for someone, anyone, to get it for him. 

“I don’t think we have one,” the director replied.

“Then go find someone who does,” Prompto insisted, more than a bit irritated. It was his job to have things like that ready for Prompto. If he had known then he would’ve brought one with him. He looked back at Ardyn apologetically. “I’m going to stand on the edge of the bed right now until they get a ladder. Feel free to just move around me.”

“Of course, my dear,” Ardyn said with that same smile that would make Prompto blush if he hadn’t been so focused.

Prompto continued while the others scrambled to find a ladder, everyone doing whatever they could to avoid Ardyn’s wrath, presumably. He necessarily ignored them, focusing on his subject and photographing Ardyn while trying to maintain his balance. Ardyn moved around quite a lot, his fluid motions beautiful and perfect with each pose. Yet at one point, he moved his feet, bumping into Prompto and knocking him over.

Letting out a yelp, Prompto barely caught himself with one hand landing beside Ardyn’s head, the other holding onto his camera tightly. He ended up straddling Ardyn at the hip, and his cheeks immediately flushed bright red, their lips just mere inches apart. Prompto felt his heart thumping in his chest. He had never been so close to someone so beautiful before.

“Normally I’m asked to go to dinner first,” Ardyn mused, his eyes shimmering with mirth. Prompto pulled away quickly, but it was Ardyn who gripped his legs, rendering him incapable of moving. “Please, Prompto. Continue. I would prefer to have the most illustrious and beautiful photographer I’ve ever worked with photograph me so close and… exposed.”

Prompto felt his mouth go dry as his eyes widened, trying to process what Ardyn had said. When he realized he couldn’t really compute that Ardyn said he was attractive, he shut down that part of himself completely. He wasn’t attractive. There was nothing about him that was special or particularly good looking, especially compared to his friends. He was just some blond guy with too many freckles. Attractive wasn’t anything close to what he was.

Shaking himself out of it internally, Prompto resumed taking the photos, convincing himself that the looks Ardyn was giving were for the camera and not for him. There was never a moment in his life that  _ anyone _ would look at him like  _ that _ , like they wanted to completely devour him and spend eternity exulting him all at once.  _ These will make some great photos _ , Prompto thought to himself.  _ Ardyn really knows what he’s doing. _

Eventually, someone came back with a ladder, and Prompto took it so he could get some full bodied shots of Ardyn on the bed. It did the trick, and Ardyn was sufficiently tousled enough to make the look complete. Prompto really was honored to have a chance to photograph such a great subject, and by the time they were done, he knew that he had probably too many good photos to choose from.

Ardyn was whisked away to his dressing room afterwards, and Prompto took his camera to his laptop, linking the two together and looking at the photos while they downloaded so he could do the edits that were requested. Since Ardyn personally hired him, he would send the photo proofs to him and allow him to choose the ones that he wanted to keep. The rest would be trashed. Well, Prompto would likely keep some for his own publishing needs, as specified in his contract, but that was it.

When Ardyn was done and came out of the dressing room, dressed in loose white pants and a white v-neck shirt and tan loaders, everyone went silent. Everyone had to wait for him to say something, typically a thank you. Prompto had already thanked everyone for their hard work. Now it was time for Ardyn to have the final say, then they would all be on their way.

“Thank you all so much for making this a truly wonderful session,” Ardyn said with an amused look. There was a communal ‘thank you’ from everyone, and then they resumed their work. Prompto looked back at his laptop until he decided that it was time to put it away and head home to do the rest of the work necessary. As he was packing up his laptop and camera, he felt a shadow fall over him. 

“Oh hi,” Prompto said when he looked up and saw Ardyn standing there. He stood up straight, adjusting the messenger bag on his arm. “I’m sorry about the mishap earlier. It was highly unprofessional of me.”

“Quite the contrary dear,” Ardyn said with an amused smile. “I rather enjoyed it. I assume you have some rather beautiful photos as a result.”

Prompto flushed bright red, hating how he was so easy to read at times. He still couldn’t understand why Ardyn had called him  _ beautiful _ . There was no way. It was just a pity compliment. “Yeah, I’ll be going through them and will send them to you to pick from at the first possible chance.”

“That is much appreciated,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Will you join me on a walk to my car for a moment? I should very much like to speak with you privately, if I may.”

“Yeah s-sure,” Prompto replied, nervous to hear what Ardyn was going to say. He walked next to Ardyn out of the studio and towards his car, unsure of what he was going to say. Was it honest feedback about what happened, telling him that he hated how unprofessional he was when he fell?

“You seem to have a fantastic eye for photography,” Ardyn considered as they walked slowly. Prompto’s heart was pounding erratically, wondering what his point was going to be. “I have followed your career quite closely.”

“Oh, thank you!” Prompto said, smiling happily despite his nerves. “I didn’t expect you to be a fan.”

“I am quite the fan, my dear,” Ardyn continued. “There are many who have said that your fame as a photographer could only have happened due to Noctis Lucis Caelum’s interference. I beg to differ.”

“So do I,” Prompto insisted. “The rumors aren’t true.”

“Oh, I know that,” Ardyn chuckled. Prompto looked at him cautiously. “It’s far too obvious that you have such talent that anyone can easily see it.”

“Thank you, Ardyn,” Prompto replied, his cheeks still pink. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, as they reached Ardyn’s convertible. “I really appreciate the support.”

“I will say, I didn’t take you with me just to compliment you.” Ardyn offered Prompto a smile, and his heart only pounded harder. He waited for him to say that he was disappointed in the session, that something was wrong, that he needed to do better next time. 

“Is this the part where you end my career with a single word?” Prompto asked, blurting it out before he could stop himself. Ardyn chuckled.

“No, not at all.That’s just a rumor. Not a clue where it came from too.” Ardyn gave him a grin as he tucked his thumb and forefinger under Prompto’s chin, tilting his gaze upwards to Ardyn’s. Prompto blushed bright red, his eyes wide in surprise. “I think you are beautiful, Prompto. Your photography reveals the beauty of your soul. When I saw a photo of you on social media, I thought it was impossible that someone so talented could also be so gorgeous.”

“You-You’re joking,” Prompto dismissed him, much to Ardyn’s surprise. “I’m not attractive at all. I’m… not.”

“Who or what has led you to believe that you’re not attractive?” Ardyn asked, his thumb caressing his chin lightly, the sensation all too pleasing to Prompto. “Please tell me, so I may rectify this situation at once.”

“It’s just… always been that way?” Prompto replied, even more confused than Ardyn was. “Growing up, no one has ever taken an interest in me… my friends have always been the first, second, and third choices. Anytime I’ve liked someone, they’ve always preferred Noctis or Ignis or Gladio. Anyone close to the Caelums that would one day work for them. I’m just… a nobody. A werd, unattractive outsider.”

Suddenly, Ardyn leaned over and kissed Prompto, a long, intense, and passionate kiss. At first Prompto was just stunned, afraid that this was some sort of cruel joke. But the longer the kiss went on, the more he realized this was a true kiss, one of intention and desire. Unable to help himself, he caved to Ardyn’s touch, kissing him in return, standing on his toes to better reach Ardyn’s lips, his hands on Ardyn’s chest.

“I would never kiss someone I was not attracted to,” Ardyn explained with a soft smile, his hand running through Prompto’s hair. “You are beautiful, Prompto. A beauty like you needs to be treasured, exulted, revered as a god among men. If you give me the chance, I would have you feel loved and beautiful every day of your life.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide, and for a moment he thought Ardyn was lying. Yet he thought about the kiss, thought about how intensely passionate it was, and knew that it was impossible to fake that fevency. “I would… I would like the chance to be with you.”

Ardyn smiled and cupped Prompto’s face, kissing him once more. “I shall spend every waking minute adoring you, and quite possibly several while I’m asleep.”

Prompto laughed at that before he reached up, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s neck, and kissed him again. “Not if I get to adore you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing consensual good times with Prompto and Ardyn. I know that a lot of people don't ship them cause of the dynamic in game, but I love exploring the what-if scenarios if all people are happy and good and wholesome. Ardyn is a bit of a flirt, and Prompto is super blushy. Perfect combination. XD


End file.
